1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, such as a multicore connector used in medical equipment (e.g., an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus) or industrial equipment (e.g., a semiconductor inspection apparatus) and capable of preventing a plug connector from being inserted slantwise in a receptacle connector and locked in that state.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional connector of, for example, zero force insertion (ZIF) type is used, a plug connector 1 is first inserted into a receptacle connector 2, as in the first embodiment shown in FIG. 1. In the state where the contacts 2-8 of the plug connector 1 are kept in contact with the corresponding contacts 2-5 of the receptacle connector 2, the plug connector 1 is further inserted into the receptacle connector 2, for establishing electrical connection. Then, the plug connector 1 and the receptacle connector 2 are locked, using proper locking means including a rotatable shaft 2-3-1.
FIG. 10 shows a shaft assembly 2-9 which is used for insertion and locking in the conventional art. The shaft assembly 2-9 is arranged on the receptacle connector 2. The shaft assembly 2-9 comprises a cam 2-3-4 used for the connection of the contacts of the receptacle connector 2, and a shaft 2-3-1 on which hooks 2-3-2 and 2-3-2′ are coaxially arranged for locking the connectors.
Referring to FIG. 10, the shaft 2-3-1 is rotated clockwise until engagement pins 1-1, which are projections on the side portions of the plug connector 1, are moved into recesses 2-3-5 and 2-3-5′, which define spaces into which the hooks 2-3-2 and 2-3-2′ are guided and inserted. In this state, the contacts are connected, and the connectors are locked.
Like the structure of the present invention shown in FIG. 2, this type of connecting and locking structure comprises engagement pins 1-1 on the side portions of the plug connector 1 (FIG. 2 shows engagement pins on one side portion only). The engagement pins 1-1 are projections which are brought into engagement with the hooks 2-3-2 formed on the shaft 2-3-1 of the receptacle connector 2. As shown in FIG. 10, the engagement hooks 2-3-2 and 2-3-2′ are fixed to the respective sides of the shaft 2-3-1 of the receptacle connector 2, and are interlocked and rotated with the shaft 2-3-1 in the fitted state. By rotating the shaft 2-3-1 clockwise, the plug engagement pins 1-1 of the plug connector 1 of the plug connector 1 are inserted into the recesses 2-3-5 and 2-3-5′ of the hooks 2-3-2 and 2-3-2′ and locked there.
A related technique is shown in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-31235.